Gentlemen or Not?
by Hara22
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah kecil antara vlogger tampan,Lai Guanlin dan kekasihnya Yoo Seonho. Check this out! *males bikin summary. [Produce 101 Season 2/Wanna One] [Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho] [Byeongaris, Guanho] / DLDR!


**Gentlemen or not?**

.

.

.

Cast :

Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho

(Guanho, Byeongaris)

Rated :

T

Genre :

Romance, Humor

Warning!

Maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisan atau semacamnya, atau pairing tidak sesuai dengan yang kalian suka

AU, BL, Typos, Bahasa Non baku!

.

.

.

.

 _ **Lai Guanlin.**_

Siapa yang tidak kenal pria kelahiran Taiwan itu. Meskipun masih berstatus pelajar SMA tapi ketenarannya sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Bermula dari menjadi seorang model sebuah toko _online,_ kemudian beralih menjadi seorang selebritis akun sosial media _instagram._ Kini ia menjadi seorang _video blogger_ atau sering di sebut _vlogger._

Semua mengakui bahwa Guanlin tampan,sexy, dan wajah angkuhnya mebuatnya terlihat _gentlemen._ Namun apakah Guanlin memang benar - benar sosok yang _gentlemen,_ seperti yang ia perlihatkan di dunia maya?

.

.

.

.

Guanlin menyesap batang rokoknya santai. Sesekali ia mengotak - atik _macbook_ miliknya.

"Ngapain lo lin?" Samuel salah satu teman Guanlin mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah pria Taiwan itu.

"Ini lagi ngedit video mau gue _upload_ besok"

"Vlog apaan nehh" Samuel menarik rokoknya menyelipkan sebatang rokok di bibirnya kemudian menghisapnya perlahan.

"Vlog gue masak bareng Seonho" Ujar Guanlin santai.

Samuel tak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Guanlin

"WKWKWK ANJENGGG NGGAK MUTU BANGET VIDEO LO, MAU JADI PASANGAN ALAY YANG NGUMBAR KEMESRAAN TRUS KALO PUTUS NANGES NANGES DI YOUTUBE LO!"

 _Oke ingatkan Guanlin besok membeli lakban untuk menutup mulut laknat Samuel._

 _"_ Berisik banget tuh congor, ya suka - suka gue dong. _Channel_ juga _channel_ gue."

 _Oke strike pemirsah!_

"Ya emang, _channel_ itu punya lo, tapi selama ini kan isinya tentang balapan, kegiatan lo dugem, nge dj dan kegiatan cowo lainnya, ya masa lo mau nyelipin video masak kesitu? kurang - kurangin deh lin"

Gualin kembali menghisap rokoknya dan mehembuskan asapnya.

"Ini si Seonho yang nyuruh, katanya biar isi _channel_ gue tuh lebih mendidik, bukan cuma kegiatan hedon gue"

Samuel lagi - lagi tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Ya ampon lin, lo tuh nurut banget sih sama si tuh anak ayam, gue rasa lo disuruh nyebur ke sumur juga lo mau - mau aja kalo Seonho yang nyuruh"

Kini Samuel mematikan rokoknya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya.

"Nih ya lin lo tuh _dominant,_ jangan terlalu lembek ama pasangan nanti kita diinjek - injek, lagian katanya lo _gentlemen,_ sama Seonho aja nurut banget gitu kek budak"

Guanlin melangkah menuju ranjangnya merebahkan tubuhnya disana "Ya emang gue _gentlemen,_ makanya gue perlakuan Seonho dengan baik"

 _"_ Perlakukan dengan baik bukan berati lo nurutin semua yang Seonho bilang ada saatnya lo harus tegas juga, bukan berarti kasar lo ya"

"Ya emang lo gitu sama Daehwi, lo juga sama nurutnya kayak gue"

Samuel terdiam, kemudian berdeham "Gue emang nurut sama Daehwi tapi gue nggak senurut lo sama Seonho"

"Bodo amat lah gue pusing!"

Guanlin mengacak rambutnya dan berguling - guling tidak jelas diranjang.

.

.

.

.

Seonho, Daehwi, Hyungseob dan Uiwoong sedang berkumpul di kamar milik Seonho untuk bercerita tentang kekasih mereka masing - masing.

"Guanlin tuh kenapasih kak Ya ampuNNN, masa isi _channel_ nya tuh dugem mulu terus _instagram_ nya juga masa foto _endorse_ sambil nyebat, emang udah nggak inget Tuhan tuh, nggak ngerti lagi punya pacar hedon bener idupnya.

Seonho meremat boneka babinya jengkel sesekali ia juga menendang selimutnya.

Hyungseob menyilangkan kakinya menatap kearah pria lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu.

"Ya emang mereka mah gitu Woojin juga _instagram_ nya isinya kalo nggak _dance_ video rap nggak jelas"

"IHHHH MASI MENDINGG, GUANLIN TUHHH, ya ampun aku sampe kesel ini nih ya masa kemarin bawa audi nya kebut - kebutan terus videoin spidometernya di _story_ faedahnya COBAA! NYUNGSRUK DI KALI BARU TAU RASA TUH!"

"jangan ngomong gitu kamu, amit - amit!"

"Ya abisnya aku kesel banget kak!"

Daehwi yang sedari tadi memanikan laptop Seonho di meja belajar kini beralih duduk diranjang, dan memeluk bantal guling milik Seonho.

"Samuel juga gitu masa nge live ig nggak pake baju !"

Uiwoong yang sedari tadi diam membaca komik di karpet bulu di dekat ranjang Seonho sontak melotot.

"IHH MAKSUDNYA TUH BUGIL GITU HWI?!"

"YAA NGGA GITU JUGA! bawahnya masih pake celana mana abis berenang maksudnya tuh apa, nggak ngerti kadang"

"kak daehwi kak ung jangan teriak - teriak aku pusing!"

 _Seonho tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi dia juga berteriak._

Hyungseob menghela nafasnya kasar. Sungguh ia lelah dengan para remaja labil ini.

"Trus kalo Haknyeon gimana ung?"

Hyungseob mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang sedang duduk di carpet

"Haknyeon mah biasa aja kak, ngga narsis ya cuma gitu, _feeds_ nya isinya kalo nggak babi ya anjingnya mulu,kalo nggak video _snow_ yang pake filter gitu"

"Emang pasangan kita tuh aneh"

Daehwi, Seonho, Uiwoong serempak mengagguk.

"Eh tapi, kak Hyungseob kemarin aku tuh kan buat video masak bareng gitu sama Guanlin ya aku suruh dia upload ke _youtube_ nya gitu"

"Kamu mau panjat sosial ke Guanlin?"

"IHHH NGGAKK GITUU EMANG AKU APAAN!"

"ya terus?"

"ya biar isi _channel youtube_ nya Guanlin nggak gitu - gitu mulu isinya kegiatan nggak berguna semua"

"Eh, tapi ho kamu jangan terlalu nekan Guanlin gitu nanti Guanlin jadi males kadang mereka tuh emang punya kesenangan sendiri, kalo bosen juga tobat biarin aja"

"Aku juga maunya gitu kak, tapi Guanlin digituin semakin liar lah dia orang aku atur aja dia liar gitu apalagi aku biarin"

"Eh tapi Samuel juga sering aku atur - atur gitu awal sih dia nurut lama kelamaan dia capek juga digituin, kalian inget pas aku cek cok hebat sama Samuel di sekolah waktu itu?" Hyungseob, Seonho dan Uiwoong serempak mengagguk.

"Aku dulu tuh ngatur banget sama Samuel ini nggak boleh gitu nggak boleh lebih parah dari Seonho deh pokoknya, terus aku pikir Samuel tuh bakalan nurut - nurut aja gitu sama aku, tapi waktu itu nggak , dia marah banget kek nya itu kekesalan yang dulu dia pendem - pendem terus dia keluarin semua, dia bilang ada saatnya kita punya waktu dan kesenangan sendiri tanpa di halang - halangi pasangan, dia udah berusaha menuruti semua mau aku tapi masih salah aja gitu dimata aku, jadi dia ngerasa nggak dihargai, mulai dari situlah aku berusaha ngertiin Samuel emang umur - umur kek kita gini lagi masa - masanya mencoba banyak hal, jadi ga papa selama Guanlin nggak selingkuh nggak make juga biarin deh tu dia mau dugem mau ngapain tapi ya kamu tetep nasehatin pelan - pelan, terlalu nuntut juga nggak baik ho"

Hyungseob, Seonho dan Uiwoong terperangah tak percaya, Lee Daehwi manusia yang dikenal paling tidak bisa dewasa bisa berkata seperti itu. Memang diantara mereka Daehwi lah yang paling lama menjalin hubungan, dan paling banyak mengalami pasang surutnya kehidupan percintaan, jadi bisa dibilang Daehwi lah yang paling berpengalaman diantara mereka.

"IHHH KAK DAEHWII PANUTANKUUU!" Seonho berteriak heboh sembari memeluk Daehwi.

Daehwi terkekeh begitu juga dengan Hyungseob dan Uiwoong.

.

.

.

.

Guanlin hari ini berkunjung ke rumah Seonho, orang tua Seonho sedang tidak ada dirumah jadi Guanlin yang menemani Seonho hari ini.

"YANGG MAKAN DULU JANGAN VLOG MULU DIURUSIN!" Teriak Seonho dari arah dapur.

Guanlin yang sedang mengupload videonya ke situs _youtube_ dikamar Seonho sontak berteriak "YAA BENTAR TANGGUNG TINGGAL LIMA PERSENNN"

Setelah sepenuhnya video ter _upload,_ Guanlin turun menuju ke meja makan

"Masak apa kamu?" Ujar Guanlin begitu sampai dilantai bawah

" _Delive_ pizza sama ayam aja sih aku lagi males masak"

Guanlin mengagguk kemudian duduk di kursinya.

"Tadi _upload_ apa?" Ujar Seonho ia mengunyah pizza nya perlahan.

"Vlog aku waktu _offroad_ bareng bang Dongho, Samuel, Haknyeon, sama bang Hyunbin minggu kemarin"

Seonho mengerutkan alisnya "Kamu nggak _upload_ video masaknya?"

Guanlin tersedak pizza yang dimakannya,

 _"Inget lin lo kudu gentle, jangan di upload tuh video norak, mau malu - maluin maratabat kita lu!"_

Perkataan Samuel terngiang - ngiang di kepalanya.

Melihat kekasihnya itu tersedak dengan sigap Seonho menyodorkan air putih nya pada Guanlin

"Kamu tuh ditanyain malah ngelamun, sampe kesedak gitu lagi"

Guanlin meminum air putihnya dan tersenyum kearah Seonho "yang mending gausah di _upload_ deh video nya buat arsip pribadi aja, aku nggak mau pacarku di tonton banyak orang"

Seonho mengerutkan dahinya lagi "Tapi kamu _upload_ video yang jawab pertanyaan itu kan bareng aku, terus kenapa sekarang nggak?

Guanlin semakin merasa tersudut ia meletakkan ayam gorengnya kemudian menatap Seonho "Nggak gitu, aku nggak mau aja terlalu ngumbar kemesraan "

"Guanlin kamu bercanda ya? waktu itu kamu bilangnya iya sekarang nggak, kamu malu punya pacar kayak aku?!"

Guanlin panik.

"Nggak gitu yang, sumpah deh aku cuma nggak mau aja"

Seonho berdecih.

"Ya nggak mau karena malu punya pacar kayak aku sama di ledekin nggak gentle sama temen - temen kamu"

Guanlin menatap Seonho, matanya menyipit "Aturan video doang kamu kok sampe segitunya sih, sok - sok an bilangnya biar _channel_ aku lebih bermanfaat padahal mungkin aja kamu mau numpang tenar lewat channel aku"

Seonho menatap Guanlin tak percaya "Guanlin, kamu tuh bisa - bisanya ya ngomong gitu, kalo aku mau numpang tenar dari dulu aku pacaran sama kamu cuma numpang muncul doang di vlog kamu, nggak usah nungguin kamu di rumah sakit pas kamu kecelakaan motor, ga bingung ngasih kamu obat pagi - pagi pas kamu hangover pulang dugem padahal aku malemnya juga nggak tidur abis ngerjain tugas, gila ya nggak habis pikir aku tuh sama kamu"

"Jadi selama ini kamu ngurusin aku nggak ikhlas?"

"KALO NGGAK IKLAS AKU NGGAK BAKALAN NANGIS - NANGIS TAU NGGAK!"

"YA INI TUH MASALAH VIDEO MASAK DOANG SEONHO, SAMPE KAPAN AKU HARUS NURUTIN SEMUA YANG KAMU BILANG!"

"YA KAMU KAN KEMARIN UDAH JANJI MAU _UPLOAD,_ KALO NGGAK MAU DIATUR NGGAK USAH JADI PACAR AKU!

"OKE _FINE!"_

.

.

.

.

Guanlin berdiri dari kursinya berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah Seonho, meninggalkan Seonho yang masih terdiam disana.

Seonho bejalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, ia meraih ponselnya di meja belajarnya.

"Kak Hyungseob," Ujar Seonho. suaranya sedikit parau.

" _Seonho kamu nangis?"_

Seonho mengatur nafasnya mengusap air matanya.

"Nggak kok kak, kakak bisa kesini nggak? aku nggak ada temen, mami sama papi lagi pergi soalnya"

" _Akh.. woojin jangan digigit sakit tau!"_

"Kak nggak usah kesini deh kakak lagi nggak pengen diganggu kayaknya"

 _"Eh , NGGAKK KOKKK AKU ABIS INI KESANA ! TUNGGU YAA!"_

Seonho tersenyum . "Aku tunggu ya kak"

.

.

.

.

Hyungseob buru - buru mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang berbaring disampingnya.

"Kenapa sih kamu tuh, seneng banget gigit - gigit pipi aku, kalo Seonho salah paham gimana?

"ya abisnya pipi kamu tuh bulet - bulet kek bakpao, aku kan gemes by. Btw kenapa si Seonho"

"Nggak tau, keknya dia nangis gitu abis ribut kali ya sama Guanlin?, aku mau kesana abis ini anterin ya"

Woojin mengagguk kemudian bergegas keluar dari kamar Hyungseob .

 _Fyi, Woojin hanya sedang menemani Hyungseob karena orang tua Hyungseob tidak ada dirumah, tenang saja mereka tidak melakukan apapun oke!"_

.

.

.

.

Guanlin memasuki Apartemennya dengan perasaan berkecamuk didadanya, Ia menutup pintunya kasar dan membanting dirinya diranjang. Sungguh ini adalah hari terkonyol dalam hidupnya, hanya gara - gara video masak mereka bertengkar hebat. Guanlin merogoh kantongnya, mengambil ponselnya untuk menelpon seseorang

"Muel, lo bisa kesini nggak? ajak Woojin atau siapa gitu sekalian gue lagi suntuk"

 _"Gue lagi ngedrop Daehwi dirumahnya, abis ini gue kesana"_

 _"_ Gue titip bir sama rokok sekalian"

 _"Oke"_

Panggilan mengusap wajahnya kasar, kemudian memejamkan matanya untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya sejenak.

.

.

.

.

Hyungseob mengusap kepala Seonho lembut, sedari tadi pemuda manis itu terus menangis di pelukannya.

"Seonho, kalo kamu nangis terus gimana bisa aku tau masalah kamu apa"

Seonho melepaskan pelukannya wajahnya tampak sembab dan hidungnya memerah, Seonho mengatur nafasnya sejenak kemudian memulai ceritanya.

"Kak, menurut kakak aku pantes nggak sama Guanlin?"

"Kok ngomongnya gitu sihhhh, ya pantes lah"

"Jadi minggu lalu tuh aku masak sama Guanlin kan ya, lebih tepatnya ngajarin Guanlin masak, terus dia iseng - iseng videoin juga tuh, terus aku bilang 'yang coba deh kamu _upload_ videonya di _channel_ kamu' terus Guanlin kan udah setuju tuh , ya seneng dong aku, eh tapi aku senengnya bukan karena aku bisa terkenal. aku cuma pingin fans - fans Guanlin tuh tau kalo aku juga pantes buat Guanlin, aku pinter masak makanya Guanlin suka sama aku pingin buktiin kayak gitu. Soalnya aku udah capek kak dibilang aku nggak pantes jadi pacarnya Guanlin, ya pokoknya banyak deh tuh yang ngata - ngatain aku lewat DM, tapi aku nggak pernah cerita ke Guanlin soal itu, eh terus malah tadi Guanlin bilang nggak jadi upload video masak itu soalnya dia nggak mau aku diliatin banyak orang padahal di _instagram_ dia banyak banget upload foto aku, masuk akal nggak sih kak"

Hyungseob terkekeh mendengar penjelasan panjang Seonho.

"Jadi cuma gara - gara video masak doang?"

"yAAA, abis gimanaaa, kakk aku tuh udah kesel banget selalu dibilang gitu"

"Kamu nggak perlu sampe kaya gitu kali buat ngebuktiin ke mereka, biar aja mereka ngomong apa, mereka tuh cuma iri sama kamu karena kamu bisa dapetin Guanlin sedangkan mereka nggak bisa."

Seonho menekuk kakinya. "Kok aku ngerasa, Guanlin kaya malu gitu pacaran sama aku ya kak, ya soalnya tuh aku bawel banget, kata kak Daehwi, Guanlin suka diledekin sama temen - temennya nggak _gentle_ soalnya dia nurut banget sama aku gitu"

"Kata Woojin. emang Guanlin suka banget diledekin temen - temennya karena nurut banget gitu sama kamu, tapi Guanlin bilang , dia _gentle_ kok makanya dia memperlakukan kamu dengan baik, dia nurut sama kamu karena emang dia sayang sama kamu dia pingin jadi yang terbaik buat kamu gitu katanya"

Seonho menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua kakinya. "IHH KAKK SEOB AKU JUGA SAYANG BANGET SAMA GUANLIN GIMANA DONGGG!".

Hyungseob tersenyum. Sedetik kemudian seringai jahil muncul dari bibirnya, Hyungseob membuka aplikasi _instagram_ di ponselnya "Kamu tadi bilang apa Seonho, kak Seob nggak denger" Ujarnya.

Hyungseob masih memposisikan ponselnya di depan Seonho yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya.

"IHHH KAK SEOB, AKU JUGA SAYANG BANGET SAMA GUANLIN HUHUHU GIMANA DONG KAK!"

Hyungseob menghentikan rekamannya kemudian ia menuliskan _caption_

'Guanlin sayang Seonho juga nggak? '

Hyungseob memposting video tersebut, dan meletakkan ponselnya lagi agar Seonho tidak curiga.

"Ya , kamu bilangnya ke Guanlin dong masa sama aku"

Seonho kini menatap Hyungseob. "IHH OGAH, DIA AJA, BILANG AKU PACARAN SAMA DIA BUAT NUMPANG TENAR DOANG, NGAPAIN AKU BILANG GITU BISA BESAR KEPALA TUH SI GUANLIN!"

"Ya terus gimana dong?, sayang apa nggak sama Guanlin?"

"IYA SAYANG KAKK!, dikit doang tapi"

Hyungseob tidak bisa menahan tawanya "LUCU BANGET SIHHH , KAMU" Ujar Hyungseob memeluk Seonho kemudian mencium pipinya.

.

.

.

.

Samuel dan Woojin tengah berada di kamar Guanlin, ketika pemuda tampan itu sedang merokok sembari meminum bir yang tadi di beli Samuel di mini market dekat apartemen Guanlin.

"Seonho tadi nelpon Hyungseob sambil nangis lo apain tuh anak orang lin?" Ujar Woojin.

"Si Seonho tuh, ngambek gara - gara video masaknya ga gue _upload,_ pake bilang gue malu lagi punya pacar kek dia. Padahal ya sumpah gue nggak pernah tuh malu punya pacar kek Seonho, malahan gue beruntung banget dapet Seonho, makanya gue nurut sama dia karena gue nggak mau dia ninggalin gue, coba gue juga ngga nurutin omongannya si Samuel terus gue tetep upload tuh video pasti Seonho ngga bakal semarah ini sama gue"

"YEE LU KENAPA JADI NYALAHIN GUE!" Ujar Samuel tak terima

"KENAPA KALIAN JADI PADA RIBUT SIH ANJENG!"

Guanlin dan Samuel sama - sama terdiam, akibat bentakan Woojin.

Samuel menepuk pundak Guanlin pelan. "Lagian ya lin, kenapa sih si Seonho ngebet banget nyuruh lo _upload_ tuh video , selama ini kan dia nggak pernah ngurus tuh lo mau posting apaan juga tuh dia oke oke aja"

"Ya makanya itu gue nggak tau, dia cuma bilang biar _channel_ gue isinya nggak gitu,- gitu aja"

"Seonho nggak lagi nyari tenar gitu gak sih lin?" Samuel mematikan rokoknya kemudian meminum bir yang masih tersisa sedikit.

"Gue tau Seonho bukan orang yang kayak gitu, tadi gue sempet bilang gitu k dia tapi gue liat mukanya kayak kecewa banget gitu sama gue, gue jadi ngerasa bersalah udah ngomong gitu"

Woojin yang sedari tadi diam memainkan game ponselnya tiba - tiba ada pop up notifikasi pesan muncul dari kekasihnya.

 **hyungseobiee:** Byyy Guanlin suruh buka instagramnya dehhh buruann!

"Lin, lo mending buka instagram lo deh buruan!"

Guanlin mengernyit "Ngapain sih asu gue lagi nggak mood main gituan!"

Woojin menghela nafasnya, "HYUNGSEOB YANG NYURUH BANGSAT, UDAH MENDING BUKA DEH BACOD BENER!"

Guanlin buru - buru buka instagramnya banyak notifikasi masuk termasuk video yang Hyungseob tag ke akunnya.

Guanlin mengeryit melihat caption yang ditulis Hyungseob.

"AHH WI-FI NYA CACAD BANGET BANGSAT!" Umpatnya begitu melihat video tak kunjung memutar.

 _"Kamu tadi bilang apa Seonho, kak Seob nggak denger"_

Suara Hyungseob terdengar tampak Seonho yang masih nenenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kakinya

 _"IHH KAKK SEOB AKU JUGA SAYANG BANGET SAMA GUANLIN GIMANA DONGG!"_

Video berakhir. Guanlin tidak dapat menahan senyumanya.

"Aku juga sayang banget sama kamu tau" Ujar Guanlin. Woojin dan Samuel bergidik geli melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

"KAK SEOBBB,KENAPA DI TAG KE GUANLINNN! HUHUHUHU MALU - MALUIN BANGETT. MAMIII!"

Hyungseob tertawa terbahak-bahak. Seonho masih menangis sesenggukan karena rasa malu luar biasa.

"Biar masalah kalian cepet selesai tau!"

"YAA JANGAN GITU JUGAA, mau di taro di mana muka aku besok kali ketemu dia disekolah Huhuhu"

"Ya tetep ditempatnya lah emang mau ditaro dimana?"

"BODO AMAT KAK HYUNGSEOB MAH GITUUU, MALES AKU!"

Hyungseob terkekeh kemudian ia menindih badan Seonho mencubit pipinya gemas.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, pada saat jam istirahat Seonho benar - benar bertemu dengan Guanlin, keduanya bertemu di Taman belakang sekolah. Keduanya duduk berjauhan

"Kamu mau ngomong apa, keburu masuk nanti" Ujar Seonho.

Guanlin menggeser badanya agar lebih dekat dengan Seonho.

"Aku mau minta maaf, aku nggak maksud ngomong gitu ke kamu, bener kata kamu aku malu _upload_ video itu, aku takut diledekin sama temen - temen aku, karena nurut banget sama kamu, aku bener - bener minta maaf, Seonho aku nggak maksud. Tapi sumpah aku nggak pernah malu punya pacar kayak kamu, aku bersyukur malahan"

Seonho tersenyum, "Guanlin aku juga mau minta maaf , nggak seharusnya aku _chidish_ kayak gitu, itu _channel_ punya kamu nggak seharusnya aku ngatur - ngatur itu, Guanlin aku nggak pernah mau numpang tenar sama kamu, aku maksa kamu buat ngupload itu karena aku pingin buktiin kalo aku juga punya kelebihan, aku pantes jadi pacar kamu, aku juga minta maaf selalu ngatur - ngatur kamu, selalu- "

Guanlin langsung merengkuh Seonho kedalam pelukannya menngecup puncak kepalanya lembutp "Nggak papa Seonho, nggak papa kamu bawel sama aku ngatur - ngatur aku, aku nggak bakalan malu lagi mau diledekin nggak _gentle_ kek atau apa kek aku nggak peduli sekarang. Maafin aku karena aku nggak ngertiin kamu, kamu nggak usah peduliin omongan mereka juga, kamu lebih dari sekedar pantes buat aku Seonho"

Seonho melepaskan pelukannya "Kenapa jadi maaf - mafan gini sih, males banget menye - menyean kayak gini, cuma gara - gara video masak doang ya ampun nggak mutu banget " Ujar Seonho.

Guanlin terkekeh mengacak rambut kehitaman Seonho kasar. "Jadi kamu masi mau jadi pacar aku atau gimana nih?"

"YAA MAU LAHHH! PAKE NANYA LAGI"

"Santai aja dong ngomongnya, sayang banget ya kamu sama aku sampe gitu jawabnya"

"NGGAK! orang aku mau pansos doang biar _followers_ _instagram_ aku banyak!"

"Siapa ya yang di instagramnya Hyungseob bilang sayang banget sama aku sampe nangis - nangis"

"IHHH AKU NGGAK NANGIS YAA, ENAK AJA!"

Guanlin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Seonho , mengecup bibirnya kilat

"Aku Sayang banget sama kamu Yoo Seonho"

Seonho tersenyum "Aku juga sayang banget sama Lai Guanlin, selebram, vlogger, model anak hits ganteng, _gentlemen_ tidak tertandingi seluruh dunia"

Guanlin lagi - lagi tertawa. "Apaan sih kamu tuh alay banget!"

.

.

 _._

 _._

 **\- FIN -**

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Oke, aku nggak tau ini aku bikin apaan. Cuma lagi pingin nulis cerita tentang couple ini, lagi males banget juga update yang lain.**

 **Maaf untuk penggunaan bahasa yang nggak karuan. Lagi gedek ama guanlin yang deket - deket mulu sama Jihoon di concert, jujur aku nggak suka panwink karena bagiku Guanlin hanya milik Seonho, tapi aku juga bingung panwink lucu banget I CAN'T HANDLE HUHUHU..**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah baca tulisan absurd ini, jangan lupa review ya :) :***

 **With Love**

Hara22


End file.
